Card effects
Complete list of card effects in Ederon: # Attack Counts: When you weapon attack remove a count from this. # Conjoined: Equipment only. If destroyed or removed, return to the class that originally played this. # Counts: When this weapon attacks a count is removed, when counts reach zero the weapon leaves the playfield and goes to the discard pile. # Crusher: Weapon only. If this weapon destroys a blocking weapon, any leftover damage is dealt to the opponents armor or life. # Double (spell or ability): You may play another card in the same phase. The effect only works once per turn. It means that if you played card with double ability or spell in equip phase, then any card on action phase (of the same turn) with double ability or spell will lose its "double" effect. # Double Flip (Multiphase): You can flip this card once per turn and still play another card in the specific phase to activate its special effect. # Dreams: This card requires a Bag of Dreams on the field with at least as many charges as stated. Remove the amount of charges from Bag of Dreams. # En Garde: Weapons only. This weapon does not lower when you attack. # Equipped: You must have specific type of equipment on your playfield. # Fast strike: Weapons only. This weapon can attack the turn it is played. # Flip (Equip Phase): Equipment only. This card can be flipped in equip phases. Flip this card to activate the following effect. # Flip (Multiphase): Equipment only. This card can be flipped in both equip and action phases. Flip this card to activate the following effect. # Instant Effect: A card with Instant does not end your phase when resolved. Unlike Double, this effect can be used multiple times in one phase. # Instant Equip: Equipment only. You may play this card without ending your equip phase, # Instant Flip (Action Phase): Equipment only. You can flip this card in specific phase without ending this phase. Flip this card to activate the following effect. # Max counts: Equipment only. This item cannot have more than the listed number of counts. # Morph into ''': Instantly change to . You must have this class in your class dock. # '''Multiphase: This card can be played in both equip and action phases. # Nourish: Weapons only. If not blocked, gain life equal to the lifeloss done by this weapon. # Poison: Damage done this way is resolved at the end of the affected player's turn. # Ranged: Weapons only. This weapon is not affected by any damage retaliation, caused during your attack phase. # Rebuild: Equipment only. When removed or destroyed return this card to your hand. # Remove: Equipment only. Drag this card to the discard pile to activate the following effect. # Retract: Spells and abilities only. When this card's effect is resolved, return it to your hand. # Spectral: Spectral damage ignores armors. # Transmute: Discard this card from your hand to trigger the following effect. You must be in a playable class for this card.